We are still at war with the rebels
we are still at war with the rebels United Earth The queen refers to the Pan Sarans . Saran officials never refer to the Pan Sarans as an independent nation but call them "rebellious Colonies" , "Rebels", "traitors" etc. scene >>> The Chief coordinator of Saran-Earth affairs Consul Anatreah stood by the chrome framed light table that was prominent in the center of the room. It's surface a milky white hard translucent material. There were several to Saran eyes strange objects displayed on that table. A whisper rushed through the room, uttered by a small crowd of high ranking Saran officials; the double doors opened a heartbeat later and Queen Ammothep the IXth entered. She was dressed in a semi official afternoon dress, partly to hide the growing bulk of her belly and partially for comfort reasons. She recently celebrated her 87th year on the Falcon throne and was 103 years old. Or about middle aged in Saran terms. She was also pregnant with her fourth daughter. Everyone was kneeling with their heads almost to the floor. "You may rise. Let us forgo these rites of state and tradition and begin with the briefing at hand." The men and women in the room got up, but Consul Anatreah remained in a devout stance, with his head bowed and his arms spread as she approached the table. The queen had cemented her position of power and influence over the last decades like no other queen before her. She had done so with an iron hand and the harshest punishment, defying her, or even just showing disrespect was a certain death sentence. She picked up one of the items. "Anatreah, tell me what we are looking at. I am eager to learn about these things." "Your majesty," he begun."What you predicted and expected to happen, happened. far beyond our expectations. You were right all along!" "And this is?" She held up the device. "This is a General Electric Pulse Laser . The age old principle of directed and concentrated light, your majesty. We use it this technology in a million devices and applications." "But not in weapons?" "No, we abandoned it long before even your grandmother ascendet to the Falcon throne , your majesty. It was considered not efficient." The queen looked over the somewhat clunky looking device, found the activation switch and burned a small hole in the wall, not more than a few inches next to the head of a technological advisor."It does not seem to be so inefficient to me. Especially since they came up with this in less than five years." She took another weapon."And what do we have here?" Anatreah was not so sure how he should take the strange mood the queen was in. He no longer grinned or smiled."This is an Enroe Corporation prototype of a Forced Energy projector , based on the same technology as a Horus Beamer , your majesty. As you can see, no artistic consideration was made designing this ugly piece." She again had no trouble activating the weapon. The man raised both his hands. "Your majesty, please be careful. This device is very powerful!" The queen looked over the weapon and then made a gesture waving over the rest."So you say it took those primitive Earthers less than five years to come up with something that is more powerful than a Horus beamer? A weapon that has not changed much in over the last 5000 years?" "But your majesty, it is a beautiful design. Kulmateth is a famous artist!" He then sighed."We are here in this room because you made this prediction." "We are here because we are still at war with the rebels <<< Category:Phrase Glossary Category:Scenes and expanations